Melancholy
by silverblueamethyst
Summary: They were separated because they were so different. He pushed her away for his own reasons. She walked away despising him. But as the third war looms closer, he is forced to come back. Determined to save those that he left. DMHG.
1. Chapter 1

Melancholy

A/N : Due to my friend pointing out certain things, I have decided to change some things. I have deleted the old Melancholy and uploaded this new one. I dedicate this to Silver Book, I'm very sorry if I hadn't posted for I was away. But this is for you. 

"_No, you're lying…" Her voice cracked; tears we're impending but she refused to cry. _

"_I'm not lying you stupid little Mudblood." He stated coldly, his back on her. "Get out now or do you want me to drag you forcibly?" _

_"Draco... She took a step forward so that she's inches away from him. She put a hand on his stiff shoulder. _"_Tell me what's wrong. We can sort this out. We-" _

_He rashly turned around and slapped her hand away. He was blazing, his face was so screwed with anger that she took one step back, looking warily at him. _

"_Are you that stupid Mudblood?" He spat. "Haven't I made myself clear that I don't want you here? I told you to get out!" _

"_No!" She shouted back. Tears we're falling from her eyes now. "This is not you! You told me you loved me! You told me you cared for me! You told me you would do anything in your power to protect what we have! Y-You told me you love me..."_

_He let out a cold, mirthless laugh. "I thought you were smart. I can't believe you're that gullible. Did you actually believe every lie I told you?" _

"_I know it's not a lie, you meant it, every word of it! Draco, please-"_

"_I say a lot of things I don't mean Mudblood. You were nothing but an instrument for pleasure, a mere puppet. And now I've grown tired, I wish nothing more than to dispose of you." _

_He locked his cold grey eyes in her brown ones. She tried hard to hold his stare but she was too weak and fell on her knees, sobbing on the cold marble floor. She ran her hand absentmindedly on her stomach. _

"_Draco...why are you doing this...?" _

_"Stop trying to find a loophole Mudblood." He sneered. "I'm doing this because I want to. I only used you, it's not my fault you were too stupid to believe everything I told you. Honestly, me, in love with a Mudblood? Me, a prominent pureblood lower myself to filth like you? Rubbish!"_

_She stood up. This time, she was trembling not with fear but with rage. With two strides, she walked towards him, lifted her right arm and slapped him as hard as she could that he staggered sideways. _

"_How dare you! You have no right! I can't believe this, you're still the bigoted, self-absorbed coward-"_

_His face contorted with rage once again. And with an almighty force, he punched her. She fell on the ground, clutching her bleeding face. _

"_Do not call me a coward!" _

_She was shaking. She lifted her face to look at him, her tears falling, mixing together with blood. She looked at the face of her husband; the one who told her he'd protect her…the one who told her he loved her. But the one standing in front of her was very different from the person she knew once before. He hurt her…_

"_Get out!" He repeated. "I said get out of here you filthy Mudblood!"_

_She lifted herself from the floor, grabbed her things and headed out the door without a backward glance. But before she got out the front door, she spoke…_

"_I hate you…" _

Hermione's eyes shot open. Her eyes wavered around her bedroom as if looking for something unusual. She got up and wiped the sweat off her face and headed to the bathroom. She opened the water on the sink, washed her face and glanced at her reflection. A young, tired looking woman looked back at her. She ran her hand to her unruly hair and sighed. She had that dream again; she's been having that often than usual. She hated visiting the worst memory of her entire life every night.

"Mum?" A tiny voice called from outside. "Mummy? Are you all right?"

She strode outside the bathroom to her bedroom and opened the door. A young girl looked up to her, her equally bushy hair a little disheveled, her platinum eyes boring into hers…

"I heard you scream."

Hermione smiled, lifted her and brought her to her bed. "It's nothing honey, Mum just had a nightmare. But I'm fine now."

"But you've been doing that almost every night." She said quietly and embraced her. "You know you can tell me Mum, maybe I can help."

Hermione smiled and ruffled her unruly hair. "It's ok Sophie, I really am ok."

Sophie snuggled closer and frowned. "This is about Dad, is it?"

Hermione tensed, she gently detached herself from her daughter. She held her shoulders and looked her in the eye…

"Sweetie, what gave you that idea?"

She shrugged and fidgeted with her bed sheets as if contemplating whether to tell her the truth or not. .

"Sophie…" She said softly. "What made you think that it involves you're…" She couldn't bring herself to say 'Dad'. "…that it involves him?"

Sophie stopped fidgeting with the sheet but didn't look her directly in the eye. "You were yelling 'I hate you'. I always hear it at night. At first, I didn't think it was Dad but then, one night, you had an awful nightmare again and you shouted his name together with 'I hate you'."

Hermione bit her lip and cursed herself. "Sweetie, I'm sorry."

"No Mum, you don't have to apologize." She was looking firmly at her. "It's not your fault." She hesitated at first but added. "I crept in your room that night that you shouted you hate Dad. I-I saw you crying. Did he hurt you Mum?" Seeing the look on Hermione's face, she answered her question herself. "So he did hurt you."

Silence crept in the room. Hermione looked closely at her beloved daughter. She had inherited her brown, unruly hair and her inquisitiveness. She also had the same love for books and knowledge like her. Ron often teased that Sophie was a 'Hermione in the making' and will awe Hogwarts with her incredible knowledge when she arrives there. And yet, she had inherited something from her father too. She was a clever little girl when it comes to scheming and plotting jokes on everybody. She had an uncanny disregard for rules and is incredibly sly; it often awed and unnerved Hermione to no end. But the most noticeable thing she had inherited from her father was his piercing, silver eyes. They always send jolt down Hermione's spine and couldn't help but remember her former husband whom she had loved dearly. Her former husband who used her and threw her away. Oh how she despises him. But Hermione didn't resent Sophie because she reminds her of the person she hates the most. In fact, she always thought Sophie was a blessing that made her life complete. She loves her daughter to no end.

"I hate him…" Sophie finally muttered after a long silence. Hermione blinked.

"Sophie…"

"I hate him." She looked outside the window to the dark sky, the silvery moonlight slightly illuminating her face. "He hurt you Mum and left you. He left us."

Hermione's eyebrows met in worry. "Sophie…" She muttered soothingly. She looked at her. "He's your father."

"I don't care. He did things, unfavorable things. He deserves to be hated." She said defiantly.

Hermione looked intently at Sophie and ran her hand to her curly hair. She kissed the top of her head...

"Ok, it's time to sleep." She said, deciding to waver from the subject. "Do you want to sleep beside me tonight?"

Sophie nodded and settled herself beside Hermione.

"Good night Mum." She said.

"Good night dear."

"Don't worry; I'll never ever leave you…" Sophie mumbled before drifting off to sleep.

She kissed the top of her daughter's head and fought the imminent tears. At that moment, she heard it, like a distant whisper...the voice of her husband who promised the exact same thing...

"Oh Mum!" Sophie whined. "I want a broomstick! Uncle Ron told me I can have one! He told me he'd pay for it."

Hermione shot Ron a furious look. She then looked back at her expectant face. "You're only ten. I will not allow you a broom until you turn fourteen."

"Fourteen?" Sophie said indignantly. "But when I go to Hogwarts, students are allowed to bring brooms in their second year. Uncle Ron told me."

Hermione glared daggers at Ron.

"What? D'you expect me to lie?" Ron said thickly through a mouthful of chocolate sundae. They were sitting outside the Florean Fortescue eating ice cream and waiting for Harry and Ginny. "She asked me a lot of things. A reincarnation of you, that one. Who knows, someday she might follow your steps and be an insufferable know-it-all."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh please Ron. She's just curious about a lot of things."

"You were a know-it-all Mum?" Sophie asked her, eyeing her with amusement.

"Oh yes she is." Chirped Ron. "She always goes. 'Oh Professor Professor! I know the answer to that! Call me and be awed with my unsurpassable knowledge!'" He chuckled, putting up a very good impression of Hermione.

Sophie chortled and Hermione punched Ron playfully on the arm.

"So, what else has Uncle Ron told you about Hogwarts?"

"Hm, he told me about the 'pathetic dirt bag Filch and his prowling cat Mrs. Norris'. Uncle says he's a git."

"First, I would like if you do not use 'dirt bag' and 'git' again. Now, don't believe whatever Ron says ok?"

"Hey!"

But Ron's retort was cut short when Harry and Ginny arrived, their sons James and Albus behind them and their daughter Lily in Ginny's arms.

"My brother annoying the hell out of you Hermione?" Ginny asked conversationally as she sat beside Hermione. "You'd better be used to it. After all, you've been putting up with him for such a long time now."

"Thanks a lot Ginny." Ron said bitterly.

"No problem." She smiled.

"Hey Hermione." Harry smiled and hugged her.

"So James received his letter then?" She said as she saw James brandishing an envelope bearing the Hogwarts seal in front of Sophie with a smug expression. She and Albus were scowling.

"Yes." Harry said, turning to look at the three children too. "And he's been gloating about it since. Poor Albus' getting jealous."

"Oh well, they'll receive one soon enough. So where do you think James will end up?"

Ron raised an eyebrow. "That boy has Weasley and Potter blood in him. Of course he'll be in Gryffindor."

Hermione laughed. "Oh yeah, I forgot. With all that Potter and Weasley blood running in his veins, he'll be a Gryffindor for sure." She looked at Sophie who's examining the Hogwarts letter and smiled. "I just hope Sophie has enough Granger blood in him to end up in Gryffindor too." She muttered quietly.

Harry, Ron and Ginny looked at each other and did not reply. After finishing their ice creams, they had set off to a stroll to Diagon Alley. Hermione had refused point-blank to heed Ron and Sophie's plea for the broom. Pouting and grumbling, Sophie settled with a toy snitch that Ron bought. After that, they went to a restaurant to eat.

"But your dad bought James one." Sophie argued, eyeing the new Flash broom in James' hand. "Why can't _we _have one?"

Albus laughed and eyed Sophie in awe.

"You know, I often have to remind myself that I'm talking to a girl. I've never seen any girl who loves Quidditch like you. I always though girls prefer nail-polish and make up, rather than brooms and snitches."

Sophie wrinkled her nose. "Mum says that too. She hates flying you know. One time, she bought me this make-up kit, she thought I'd use it but I only stock it under my bed. I prefer books and brooms than playing dress-up."

"You're a weird one." Albus said as he played with Sophie's toy snitch. "Anyway, Dad said James can't bring his broom to the school yet. But he's going to be unbearable when we get home. He's been gloating about the letter since he received it."

"So, when you start at Hogwarts, which house would you prefer?"

Albus pondered for a while before answering. "Dad says he's sure James will end up in Gryffindor. But I want to be in Gryffindor too even if James will be in there. He's annoying but he can't tease me that much at school even if we're at the same house. But if I can't be in Gryffindor, I'd rather be in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff than in Slytherin."

"But one of your names' from a Slytherin isn't it?"

Albus nodded. "Dad said it came from Severus Snape. He said he's one of the bravest men he knows. But I don't want to end up in Slytherin; Uncle Ron says most of the bad wizards…er…"

"What's the matter?" Sophie asked as Albus suddenly fell silent.

"I-I'm sorry." He stammered. "Your Dad's in Slytherin right?"

Sophie glanced at the adults whose busy talking to James about Hogwarts.

"Yes he was. But I don't care about him."

Albus' eyes widened. "But he's your father."

"Unfortunately." Sophie muttered bitterly. "But he's made Mum cry several times. And he left us so I hate him. And when I go to Hogwarts and I'm sorted to Slytherin, I'll just pack my things and go back home. I don't want to follow his footsteps."

"I've never seen him." Albus mumbled, feeling uncomfortable.

"Me neither, we didn't even have pictures of him in the house." She shrugged. "I reckon Mum burned them or something. But she did tell me one time about me having the same eyes as him."

"Really?"

Sophie nodded. "I've contemplated on changing my eye color since then but Mum won't let me."

The food finally arrived and they all ate. After the meal, they went out to the Leaky Cauldron.

"We'll be dropping by the Burrow first, you sure you don't want to come Hermione?" Harry asked.

Hermione shook her head. "It's getting late, we'd better go home."

"All right. Take care." Ginny smiled and embraced her.

"Thanks." Hermione embraced Ron then Harry. She kissed James, Albus and Lily before heading out. "Bye."

The three waved at her.

"Are we going to Apparate Mum?"

"Yes."

"I hate Apparating. If I just have a broom, I'd fly us home." She grumbled.

Hermione smiled and ruffled her hair. "Well, _I _hate flying."

The two of them turned to a deserted alley before Apparating. They arrived at the front yard but something was wrong. The gate was hanging on its hinges and the front door was ajar. Hermione felt goosebumps on her skin. She quickly whipped her wand from her pocket, eyes darting here and there.

"Is there something wrong?" Sophie asked worriedly.

"I don't know. Be quiet honey and stay close to me." She pulled Sophie close to her as they slowly neared the front door.

"Mum?" Sophie's voice shook.

Hermione gently pushed open the door. Everything seems to be in place and nothing was broken. But Hermione's sense of foreboding was increasing still. She closed her eyes and muttered a spell. A silver otter shot from her wand and darted out of sight.

"Sophie, I'm going to drop you off to Mrs. Connolly next door ok?"

"Why?" Sophie looked up to his pale mother. "I want to stay here with you."

But Hermione was already pulling her outside the gate to their neighbor's house. Amid Sophie's protests, she rang the doorbell.

The door was opened a crack. A batty, old woman peered from the inside and smiled at the sight of Hermione.

"Oh Hermione dear." She exclaimed as she opened the door wider. "What's wrong?"

"Mrs. Connolly, I just need to do something. Could I please leave Sophie here for a while?"

"Yes, yes of course." Mrs. Connolly was watching the protesting Sophie.

"No! No Mum!" She was refusing to be pushed inside the house. "Let me go! I'll come with you!"

"No, Sophie listen – no, listen to me!" She held her firmly on the shoulder. "You will do as I say and stay here. Do you get me?" She muttered sternly that Sophie stopped squirming and nodded solemnly. She kissed her on the cheek and walked away.

She went back inside the house and examined the whole living quarters. Nothing was indeed missing so the thought of a burglar was immediately erased from her mind. She went to the kitchen but nothing was stolen or broken. She shook her head. Maybe she was just being paranoid. But then, she sensed a movement behind her. She quickly turned around, wand at ready. Her eyes widened as a tall, man with blond hair came into view…

"Well well well…if it isn't the Mudblood." He sneered as he drew closer, wand pointed at her...

Hermione's grip on her wand tightened...

.


	2. Chapter 2

Melancholy

A/N: Again, I dedicate this chapter to Silver Book. Her encouraging words really motivated me and I'm really grateful. Thank you so much! :) I hope you'd like this. Write on! :)

Chapter II

_With blazing, glaring eyes, she turned to him. He already knew what she's going to say before it even came out of her mouth. He knew it. Her face and her eyes say it all. He felt something grip his heart and his chest felt heavy; he suddenly had a hard time breathing. He wanted to rush to her, kiss every inch of her he can reach and apologize for everything. It was an agonizing moment as he watched the blood slowly trickle from the corner of her lips. The blood from the wound he had inflicted on her. It was an accident, he didn't mean it. He hadn't hated himself as much as he does now. But the mask of apathy was still on his face, so he stared coldly at her hollow and emotionless face and he ignored the throbbing pang on his chest. _

_"I hate you…" _

_And that was it. The sound of the sudden closure of the door reverberated in the entire house and she was gone. Slowly, his mask of indifference melted. One by one, trickles of tears started to fall without him even realizing it. He didn't even know how long he stared at the closed door nor did he notice his legs walk forward. He was surprised to find himself standing inches from the white door; he lifted his hand, grasped the silver door knob and ran his thin finger into it. It was the last thing she touched, the last thing that held a little bit of her warmth. His knees gave way and he fell in a painful kneeling position in the floor, still staring transfixed in the doorknob. Suddenly, as if his eyes were magnetized to it, he noticed something on the floor. With a shaking hand, he picked it up. It was her bracelet. The single charm dangled, shimmering in the dimly-lit room. He caressed the delicate flower charm and smiled bitterly. _

_He had achieved what he wanted. She was gone. She left him. She went to those people who can protect her. She was not safe with him, not with this war going on. He was a Death Eater; she's a member of the Order of the Phoenix. He knew their love was doomed from the start. It was his fault; he should've ended it when they graduated. But he fell…oh he fell badly. She was the light of his dark and forsaken life. With one smile, she can make his heart jump a million meters. He felt happy and content with her. And all he wanted was for her to be safe and happy. So that's what he doing right now. He's driving her to safety, away from him. _

_But he couldn't forget her last, bitter words. It bore a very big hole in his heart. He was in immense pain that he feels his whole body's going to break. He heaved a great breath and screamed. Screamed until his throat was raw. Screamed until he felt his ears complaining from the loud voice. Screamed until it drowned those three words that's slowly killing him. _

He abruptly woke up, panting and sweating profusely. He cursed as he felt something wet from his eyes and he rashly wiped it away. He got up from his bed and looked outside the window. The sun had just set and the sky was blue and grey. He leaned his head on the glass and closed his eyes, relishing the cold window glass' effect on his aching head. He stayed like that for a few minutes and when he opened his eyes, the sky was already deep blue. He sighed, straightened up and walked to his bed. He lay down again and stared at the ceiling. He reached for his pocket and pulled out a silver bracelet with a delicate flower charm. He smiled as he stared at the silver charm. Then, while clutching the bracelet close to his heart, he closed his eyes and fell into slumber, his dreams filled with images of a smiling woman with brown, bushy hair.

oooooo

"L-Lucius…" Hermione cursed herself as her voice trembled, something that was instantly noticed by Lucius Malfoy. He smirked.

"It's been a long time." He drawled. "A long time indeed Mudblood."

"What are you doing here?!" She snapped. Her voice now steady. She held her ground and stared to Lucius with malice.

"I have come for you Miss Granger." Lucius's twisted smile made Hermione's eyes grow wide.

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?!" She flared, wand at ready.

"I already told you…I have come for you Miss Granger…." He repeated with a malicious sneer.

Hermione opened her mouth but he spoke before she can even ask…

"I have come for you because…." He took a step closer, Hermione took a step back. "You will be the key…" His evil smile became even more pronounced, laced with greed and malice. "…for the upcoming war…"

"Liar!" She screamed. "We have apprehended most of your fellows! You have no chance against the whole wizarding world…"

"Ah, but Miss Granger….I had years to prepare…..10 years was enough. You're illusion of peace will soon end…And you will be the key. You will be the key to the world's demise…"

Hermione lifted her wand, face contorted and shouted….

_Confringo!_

Lucius waved his wand with an almost lazy flick, deflecting Hermione's curse.

"Everything will change..." Lucius laughed.

Hermione ran behind the counter which exploded as it met the Cruciatus Curse.

"I do not wish to kill you." Lucius bellowed. "Come quietly or I will be forced to hurt you."

"Never!" Hermione swished her wand in the air, sending waves of red sparks in Lucius. He jumped out of the way. But Hermione, with a flash of her wand, send another curse which hit him squarely in the chest, causing him to crash in the glass cabinet.

_Incarcerous!_

Ropes snaked into Lucius but he managed to deflect it. Not long after, he was on his feet again, dueling Hermione. Hermione fought fiercely, sending hexes after hexes to him. Then, suddenly, someone grabbed Hermione from behind. She screamed and flailed. She managed to kick her assailant and he dropped her. Hermione spun wildly to curse whoever it was but she was too late. He was already pointing his wand at her.

_Confringo!_

Hermione managed to deflect it but the curse rebounded upon the walls, sending everything toppling over…

oooooo

Sophie sat tensely in Mrs. Connolly's small living room holding a plate of half-eaten pound cake on her hands. She kept glancing outside to her house next door. Everything seemed to be fine but there's still this sense of foreboding inside her. Why hasn't her mother come out yet? And if everything really was fine, why was their gate hanging on its hinges? As far as she knew, their house was protected by magic his mother performed. Her mother was very adamant in the house security but she always thought she was just being paranoid. And they live in a Muggle neighborhood and she hadn't seen a wizard in their area before. After all, everything's at peace so who would even attack them?

"Are you all right dear?"

Mrs. Connolly snapped Sophie from her musings.

"Oh…er…I think I've had enough cake."

"All right, give me your plate, I'll-"

"No, I'll do it Mrs. Connolly."

She stood up and headed to the kitchen. All of a sudden, a great explosion broke through the silence. Mrs. Connolly screamed and nearly fell out of her chair. She immediately ran to the window and peered outside.

"Oh dear!" She shrieked. Almost half of the house next door was blown up. Mrs. Connolly hurried to the kitchen to Sophie but all she found was a shattered plate and her back door wide open.

oooooo

Hermione tried to stand up but immediately fell back down again. She felt her stomach only to discover, as she withdrew her hand, that it was bleeding. She cut her self on some pointed wood lying on the ground. At her lying position, she saw a pair of black, buckled boots approach her, she gripped her wand, ready for any spell but she only received a painful kick on her already wounded stomach. She dropped her wand and cried in pain.

"I must say, it's worth coming down here just to torture the Mudblood." A sneering voice said from above her. Suddenly, her assailant grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up. Tears stung on her eyes as she felt some hair part from her scalp. She came face to face with Theodore Nott. "It's near Mudblood, the end is near. And your so-called hero, Harry Potter will come to an end soon." He laughed.

Hermione's face contorted in fury. She spat on his face.

Nott scowled in disgust and rashly threw her to the wall. She fell on a heap on the ground. She spotted her wand a few feet away. She was about to grab it when…

_Crucio!_

It was pain beyond pain. She felt as if her whole body's being burned and her bones being crushed. Thousand hot knives were searing in her flesh.

_Crucio!_

Another curse joined Nott's and she can hear Lucius' malicious laughter as the pain doubled. The pain was so intense she actually wished for them to just kill her immediately…just end the horrible nightmare and be done with it. Suddenly, the last voice she wanted to hear at the moment echoed from somewhere.

"Mum!"

The two Cruciatus were lifted and she shot open her eyes. Sophie was rushing to her side, her face streaked with tears.

"No!" She shouted. "Get out Sophie! Please run-"

"Mum, you're bleeding!" She stared horrified at her wounds.

"Go! Sophie, please-"

Lucius strode forward and seized Sophie by the neck.

"My oh my…" He smirked. "This is the Mudblood spawn. How fascinating that she looks so much like you Miss Granger." Lucius' grey eyes bore into Sophie's, Hermione saw something swirl in the depths of the older man's eyes. He tilted his head ever so slightly, eyes still locked with Sophie's. "Those-"

Hermione went for her wand. Her aching body protested with the sudden movement but she didn't care. All she wanted was to keep her daughter safe. She managed to get hold of the thin wood and pointed it at Lucius.

_Relashio!_

He staggered backward and dropped Sophie.

_Confringo!_

The spell missed Lucius and hit the nearby shelf instead which toppled above him. She was about to shoot another curse but was disarmed by Nott. Nott fired a Flagrante curse at her. It hit her in the chest and she toppled over again. He advanced to her, wand at ready, but Sophie stepped in between.

"No, please! Don't hurt her!" She pleaded, shielding her mother.

"Sophie, no, please run. Oh please…" She sobbed. She looked at the sadistic face of Nott, her heart pounded, she'd rather die than let her daughter be hurt. As Nott opened his mouth, Hermione indistinctively pushed Sophie, receiving the curse for her. It was pain beyond pain again, she screamed. She can feel her body's last resolve crumbling. Then, there was blackness….


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

Hermione slowly opened her eyes. She didn't immediately take in her surrounding as it swam, hazy and unfocused, in her eyes. On the third time she blinked, everything became clearer, more distinct. She glanced around the white room, unable to recognize it. She tried to get up but her body felt stiff and sore. Heaving a breath, she closed her eyes again. As she did so, flashes of memory appeared in her mind: her daughter's tear-stained face, her plea for mercy, Lucius advancing, staring into Sophie's grey orbs, his eyebrows furrowed as if contemplating where he had seen those familiar eyes…

Hermione's eyes shot open and her heart thudded in her chest. Despite her body's painful protest, she bolted up and stood. Her sudden movement alerted the black-haired boy dozing in the corner. He immediately strode towards her and tried to put her back to bed.

"Hermione-"

"Harry, where's Sophie?" She frantically asked, pushing Harry who was trying to restrain her from running out the door.

"Hermione, please, you have to lie back down!" He nearly shouted and pushed her with more force to the bed this time. "You shouldn't move – oh no! You're bleeding again! Wait here, I'll get the Healer!"

He went for the door but Hermione pulled him back.

"S-Sophie…where is she…?" Hermione clutched her chest, the bandage in it now scarlet. Indeed, the pain was intense and every breath she took was like a knife searing in her flesh. But she didn't care; she had to make sure her daughter was safe.

"Lie down Hermione!" Harry shouted, really worried for she had turned pale. "Listen, I'll tell you but please, you're bleeding!"

"I-I don't care!" Hermione shouted back. "I want my daughter! Where's Sophie?! Where is-"

The door burst open, Ginny and a blonde woman came in.

"Hermione!" Ginny shrieked. "Oh Merlin!"

The Healer rushed to the frantic woman but to no avail. Finally, she was forced to petrify her. Harry, who caught her, carried her to bed. Tears were still rolling down her face.

"I'm sorry Ms. Granger but it was necessary, you're opening your wounds." She rushed to her side and examined her injury. She muttered spells to remove her bandage. She stopped the bleeding, cleaned the wound and replaced a clean bandage. "The Flagarate Curse was so strong that your wound would take a few days to heal. Until then, I implore you to refrain from straining yourself. I will let you move again but you must not move too much or I'll have to put you to sleep."

She gazed sternly to her before swishing her wand. Hermione felt able to move again. She looked sideways at Harry. Eyes pleading, she asked what she's been asking since she woke up…

"Where's Sophie?"

Ginny went beside her and gripped her hand, Harry looked grave, his eyes glassy. Hermione didn't like their reaction one bit and her heart started pounding again.

"Harry-"

"Sh-She was taken." Harry whispered.

Hermione felt like everything came crashing down. Her body started to shake and she put a hand to her mouth to stop her sobbing.

"Hermione, I'm sorry. It was too late when Ron and I came. They were already hoisting the two of you to Disapparate." Harry swallowed and put a hand on her shoulder. "I dueled with Nott and I managed to get you. Ron ran for Sophie but Lucius overpowered him. H-He Disapparated with Sophie a-and we couldn't stop him. Ron was injured and you were severely bleeding, I-I had no choice but to rush you here in St. Mungos."

"Why…." She choked out but was unable to finish.

"Hermione…"

"Why did you save me?!" She bellowed and Harry and Ginny's eyes widened. "Why did you bother with me when you could've dueled Malfoy and saved her?! Why did you even save me?! YOU SHOULD'VE SAVED HER NOT ME!"

She started screaming and thrashing again. The Healer tried to stop her but again, the attempt was futile.

"You could have just let them take me so I can be with my daughter wherever she is!" Hermione continued to yell. "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE HER?! WHY?! She's…she…"

Hermione slowly slumped on her bed. Harry and Ginny looked at the Healer to see her wand raised.

"I just put her to sleep." She said at Ginny's accusing glare. "I had to."

"When will she wake up?" Harry asked, his hands trembling as he wiped the tears off his best friend's face.

"Not until I lift the spell. Frankly, I don't think she ought to wake up until she's healed."

"But-"

"You saw her today Mr. Potter, she'll do that again and again if I let her wake. It's for her own good."

And with that, she left the room.

Harry and Ginny stared at the sleeping Hermione.

"What are we going to do?" Ginny cried. "We have to get Sophie back."

"Yes." Harry firmly said. "We'll round up everyone. I'll do everything I can to get back my goddaughter."

**OOO**

"Throw that brat in the dungeons."

Theodore Nott unceremoniously threw the unconscious child to a tall, burly man. He leered, showing several pointy and yellowing teeth, and walked off to do as ordered.

"Fuck!" Nott kicked the nearby chair, sending it toppling over. "We failed!"

"Calm down Nott." Lucius barked as he sat down at the armchair.

"Calm down?!" Nott rounded on him, his eyes blazing. "How the fuck do you expect me to calm down?! We didn't get what we came for! We didn't get the Mudblood! How're we supposed to-"

"Shut the bloody hell up!" Lucius shouted at him. Nott fell silent immediately and gritted his teeth.

Theodore picked up the overturned chair and sat on it. "It'll take too long. We planned this for so long Lucius and we're finally closer, I don't want everything to fail."

"We will not…it will be soon Nott."

Theodore didn't answer and stared at the crackling fire. Lucius looked at him as the fire danced in his own black orbs.

"Why didn't you seek him?" Nott asked all of a sudden.

"Who?"

"You know who I'm talking about." He shrugged. "He could've helped us."

"I do not seek help from those who doesn't want to." Lucius's face hardened. "I have disowned him, he's a bloody traitor. He is no son of mine."

"Do you know where he is?"

Lucius didn't answer and Nott shrugged again and continued looking at the fireplace.

"The kid's at place."

Both of them looked up to see the burly man at the doorway.

"She's also awake. Maybe I shouldn't have shoved her in that hard." He laughed harshly.

"Yes, good job." Nott drawled. "Where're you going?"

Lucius had stood up. "I'm going to see her."

"What for?"

"For questioning…"

Before Nott can even reply, Lucius was already out the door.

**OOO**

Lucius's footsteps echoed down the grimy, dimly lit dungeon. He stopped in front of the first cell and looked down at the crying little girl clutching the bars. He noticed her bruised arm and bloody lip and she was clutching her stomach. Lucius looked in her eyes, her familiar grey eyes. Everything about her was her mother, her hair…her face. Except for those eyes. It really unnerved him.

"Let me out!" She screamed at him. "Let me out! What do you want?!"

Lucius looked coldly down at her. "You were the one who interfered you brat."

"You were going to take my mum! Let me out!" She repeated.

"Yes…" He leered. "We were going to take her and because of you, we couldn't."

She continued to cry and rattle the bars. Lucius's eyes furrowed, clearly annoyed. He raised his wand and she was blasted off, hitting the stone wall. But it didn't stop her wails. Lucius raised his wand and pointed it at her again, she whimpered. He was half way through the Cruciatus Curse but stopped. She was looking at him again with pleading grey eyes. He cursed and gritted his teeth.

_Silencio_

Sophie opened her mouth but no sound came. She tried to scream over and over again but to no avail. And when she looked up again, all she saw was the billowing cloak of the tall blond man as he swiftly walked away without another word.

**OOO**

"What do you mean it will be bloody hard?!" Harry Potter fumed. He thumped the desk with his hand, sending the tea cups crashing down the floor.

"Harry, please calm down." Kingsley Shacklebolt placated the angry man. "I'm only saying the truth. We have no leads, no evidence. I'm not saying it's impossible to track them down, all I'm telling you is that it's going to be hard and it will take long."

"How long?! My goddaughter could be dead by then! You're the Minister of Magic for fuckssake! Can't you do anything?!" He continued to yell.

"Yes Potter, I 'am the Minister of Magic so I will appreciate it if you show some respect." Kingsley sternly said. "We will do everything we can. This is not only a threat to you and your friends but to the whole wizarding world as well. If someone is trying to be the second Voldemort, we may be looking at the third war and we will stop at nothing to prevent that."

Harry looked away and slumped on the chair.

"Thank you Minister." He said stiffly. "I'll be going now."

"Harry-"

But the door closed before Kingsley can even utter a goodbye.

* * *

"What happened?" Ginny rushed to her husband as he strode out of the lift.

Harry shook his head. "I have to do something." He mumbled.

"What?" Ginny asked worriedly.

"I have to write a letter."

"To whom?"

"To the least likely person." He replied and hurried off outside, Ginny at his wake.

_to be continued..._

A/N: Thanks for reading. Read and Review! :)


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER IV

Draco Malfoy stood up groggily, grabbed his robes and went out his room. He yawned as he descended the stairs and went to the kitchen to make a cup of coffee. As he placed his steaming cup on the table, he felt a strange, prickling sensation at the back of his head. His eyes immediately darted out the window and saw something flying towards him. Grabbing his wand and readying himself, he cautiously walked towards the window, eyes squinting, discerning at what was flying towards him and why it was able to penetrate through his strong, magical barrier. As it neared, Draco immediately recognized it. It was a familiar, snowy owl, a letter tied to its leg. Draco opened the window as the owl fluttered to the ledge, holding its leg up. He noticed, as he fumbled with the knot, a little snake-shaped pendant on the bird's beak. His heart jumped on his throat and his eyes widened.

"_Give this to your owl. It will find me if it has this, I've enchanted it. Also, this will serve as a kind of entrance to whatever magical field I've brought up." _

"_And why are you giving me this?" _

_Draco looked away from the bespectacled boy…_

"_Because it's not yet over; many of them are at loose. Call me when something happens." _

"_Why won't you just come back?" _

_He turned sharply at him. "I can't and you know it." _

"_No, I don't. Actually, I think your just being a coward, you can't face that maybe she won't accept-" _

"_I don't need a bloody psychology test with you Potter." He shoved the pendant to him. "Take this. Send this back to me only when it is really needed. Don't breathe a word to anyone." _

_As he walked away from him, he distinctly heard the boy whisper…._

"_When have I ever…?" _

Draco managed to extract the letter. With slightly shaking hands, he opened it.

His heart thudded more at every word he read, his breaths coming in gasps. And when he finished, he yelled in frustration and punched the table.

"Damn you to bloody hell Potter!" He bellowed, red in face. He had never felt this angry before. He would've ripped the parchment to pieces if it hadn't been scribbled, as a post script, in the letter that it was a portkey and it was taking him to where Potter was in half an hour. And to prove his identity, he was to let a drop of his blood fall in the parchment. It was Dark Magic, Draco knew and he marveled, despite himself, how Potter knew about it.

He glanced back at the windowsill to discover that Hedwig had left. He rushed upstairs, grabbed a few things and changed his clothes, then went back down with five minutes to spare.

He was pacing around, eyes darting at the parchment that was in the table, still fuming.

At last, when the parchment glowed a faint blue, he pulled a silver knife from his pocket and cut his thumb over the parchment. The blood dropped on it and the blue glow became stronger. Draco touched it and felt the familiar sensation of a being pulled by a hook in the navel, the swish of wind pounding in his ears.

OOO

"Harry…" Ginny placed a hand at Harry's shoulder. He was striding, back and forth their sitting room, mumbling to himself. He had told her earlier, after he wrote a letter and sent it off with Hedwig, that someone will come to their house. Someone she never would have expected. It unnerved Ginny to no end, wondering who it was and even more worried that Harry looked panicky.

"Harry, who is it?" Ginny asked again.

Harry looked at her, his brows furrowed."It's a long story Ginny. I will be telling you that, once he arrives. I can't tell you everything; I've done an Unbreakable Vow."

Ginny's eyes widened." What?! Wh-Why didn't you tell me this before?! Who-"

"Ginny, please." He took her hands in his, his eyes pleading into hers. "Please listen to what we're about to say. At what _he's _about to say – well, at what I'll be making him say. Ginny, trust me."

Ginny gulped. "I trust you Harry." She firmly said. "And if this will help Hermione, I'll cooperate."

Harry nodded, smiled at his wife and kissed her forehead. "Thank you."

She pulled Harry to sit beside her. They waited for whoever was coming.

Finally, the sound of rushing wind reverberated in the house. Tall and intimidating, Draco Malfoy stood in front of them. Ginny's breath hitched but before she can even ask what was going on, Malfoy strode forward and punched Harry hard in the face. Ginny screamed and rushed to her husband whilst pointing her wand at the seething blond.

"Don't you step closer or I'll hex you!" She threatened.

"Ginny…it's all right." Harry croaked as he straightened up, clutching his bloody nose.

"Potter, you bastard!" He rushed to him, grabbed him by the collar and shook him. "Why didn't you tell me?! You bloody son of a bitch!"

There was a bang and Draco was thrown off Harry. He crashed on the nearby cabinet, sending broken glass everywhere. Ginny still held up her wand as she helped Harry up.

"Malfoy-" Harry started but he was again interrupted by a roar of anger, Malfoy rushed to him again, ready to pound him to pieces.

_Protego!_

A barrier was formed between Draco and Harry and Ginny. Malfoy raised his own wand to remove the spell but Harry stopped him.

"We can't fight now Malfoy!" Harry shouted at him. "Sophie's in danger and your bloody rampage will get us nowhere!"

"For ten years Potter! Ten bloody fucking years I've never known she fucking existed!" He bellowed back. "And with a letter you suddenly tell me I have a fucking daughter?!"

"I know…" Harry said wearily. He looked straight at his burning grey orbs. "But please, we need to talk. Time's ticking Malfoy, Sophie's in danger, we have to rescue her. And we need you."

Malfoy still looked murderous. But with a resigned look, he let his wand arm drop at his side.

"It's ok Ginny." Harry muttered at the nearly catatonic woman beside him. "You can lift the barrier."

"But-"

"It's ok."

Ginny hesitantly did as told. She helped Harry sit at the couch and looked alarmingly at Malfoy who was looking at them.

"Well?" He snapped.

"Take a seat Malfoy." Harry indicated the armchair. "Thanks." He said to Ginny as she fixed his nose. When he looked up, he saw Malfoy already seated and drilling a hole in his skull. He sighed and started to tell him everything he know and everything he can in front of Ginny.

By the end of the conversation, Ginny was wide-eyed again, looking from Draco to Harry. Draco had consented in breaking the vow and told Ginny, in Harry's insistence, everything that happened.

"I-I can't believe this…" Ginny breathed out, clutching her chest. Draco was looking at Harry.

"Why didn't you tell me Potter?" He asked in a calm tone but the fire in his eyes continued to burn.

"It was because of Hermione." He sighed. "There were only a few people who knew. Only me, Ginny, Ron and the other Weasleys. She didn't want anyone else to know."

"I'm not 'anyone else' Potter! I'm her father!"

"But what difference would it have made?" Harry harshly asked. "Would you have gone back to them if I did?"

Draco opened his mouth angrily but closed it again. He looked away.

"I have the right to know." He said through gritted teeth.

"You don't know, what it's like for her." Harry continued coldly. "I didn't think she could make it. She was in hell, Hermione was. I think she would've given up if it weren't for Sophie living inside her."

"I did the right thing, she can never be with me!"

"Fuck that Malfoy!" Harry spat. "You took the coward's way! You could've openly sided with us but you were too afraid. And then you were too afraid to go back after the war was over! You were afraid she wouldn't have you back. So you ran away." He sighed and continued more calmly. "I think I did it as some kind of revenge for Hermione. I didn't tell you because you had no right to know, you've abandoned them."

Draco was glowering murderously at Harry, his fist clenching and unclenching. Ginny, sensing another outburst from the blond, spoke.

"For now, please, let's put that to rest. Please, Sophie and Hermione need us, all of us to do our best."

Nobody replied and silence enveloped them.

"How is she?" Draco asked after a while.

"She's…well…not that fine." Ginny sadly replied. "She's still unconscious at St. Mungo's. The Healer insisted on putting a Sleeping Charm at her. She goes hysterical, calling for Sophie, everytime she's woken up. The Healer said she'll lift the spell once her wounds are healed."

Worry filled the blond's face. "I-I want to see her…" Draco mumbled.

"We can't take you." Harry said. "You're still one of the wanted men in the wizarding community."

"Yes, thank you for stating the obvious." He drawled whilst Harry glared at him. Malfoy rummaged through the rucksack he brought and pulled out a vial of muddy potion. "We can use this, and I have some hair." He extracted another vial, hair strands inside.

"That's an illegal Polyjuice Potion!" Harry shot at him "I can arrest you for that."

"Shut your gob Potter and don't get all Auror-mode with me." Draco raised an eyebrow at him. "You should've arrested me earlier, after I portkeyed in your house. Wanted man and all you know."

Harry just snarled at him. "She'll go berserk when she sees you! She doesn't need another burden Malfoy! Her daughter's kidnapping really shook her!"

"Are you an idiot Potter?!" Draco hissed angrily. "I'll be using Polyjuice Potion! How in the hell would she recognize me! And it's _our _daughter that's missing! _Our _daughter!"

"Harry..." Ginny interrupted as Harry opened his mouth to retort. She was still shaken and confused at what she discovered but stayed composed nevertheless. "I-I think it's fine. No one will recognize him anyway. Why don't we just say he's one of the few people who's helping with finding Sophie. It's not really a lie, he will help us with Sophie."

"Fine!" Harry spat. "Just don't you reveal who you are! If you do anything to worsen her condition I'll kill you!"

"Shut the fuck up Potter." Draco drawled, eyes narrowed at the black-haired boy. "You're not the only one who cares for her."

"Oh, that's rich." Harry let out a humorless chuckle. "I find that hard to believe, considering that you've left her and all-"

"You bastard-"

"BOYS!" Ginny was standing between them, prying them away from each other. "Please, stop this nonsense! We've agreed with the Polyjuice Potion right?" She glanced at Harry who just scowled. "Harry, why did you even owl him if you'll just act like this?"

Harry ran his hand through his messy hair. "Even after all the things he's done, he's still Sophie's father, I cannot not owl him. I-I..." He sighed. "I lost my temper, sorry."

Ginny smiled and put a hand on her husband's shoulder. "I'm not justifying what he's done but he's here now, it just proves he still cares for her."

Harry sighed resignedly. "A-All right."

"Then, it's settled." She turned to Draco. "Well, do it Malfoy."

Malfoy nodded, pulled a hair from one of the vial, and dropped it at the Potion. It frothed and bubbled and turned into bright, vibrant red.

"Cheers." He said and gulped down the Polyjuice Potion. He immediately felt his skin bubble like wax and within minutes, a completely different person stood in front of Harry and Ginny.

"Ok, let's go." Draco said in his low voice. His height and build didn't change that much though his pale skin turned a shade darker and his trademark white blond hair turned to dark brown, his eyes too were brown but were in a much lighter shade, it appeared almost gold.

The other two nodded and Harry advanced and took the Floo powder. He threw some at the fire, which instantly turned emerald green. He motioned his wife to go first.

"St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries!" She shouted clearly as she stepped in the green flames and with a whoosh, she disappeared. Draco followed her, then Harry.

"Mr. Potter!" The blonde Healer called to Harry as soon as he stepped out of the fireplace. "Oh, I was about to contact you. Ms. Granger is awake."

"What? But I thought you put a spell on her." Ginny frowned.

"She has consented not to strain herself." The Healer smiled sadly. "Although, she won't speak and only answers with gestures."

"Will she be alright?" Harry worriedly asked.

"Yes, yes of course." The Healer nodded. "It's not that she can't speak but she doesn't want to."

Harry smiled at her. "Thank you so much, for your help."

"My pleasure." And with that, she strode off.

Harry turned to Draco. "Remember, we can't-"

"I know!" Draco snapped.

"I'm just making sure you understood Malfoy!" Harry shot back, annoyed.

"I'm not bloody dense Potter!" He growled.

"Shall we go?" Ginny interjected, stopping the brewing fight.

"All right." Harry replied, heaving breaths to calm himself.

They walked down the corridor in silence. They stopped at the second to the last door. Ginny knocked and said softly, "Hermione, it's us."

There was no reply but Ginny opened the door anyway.

They found Hermione sitting on her bed, looking outside the window and lost in thought. She hadn't even noticed them come in. Draco's heart was practically stomping in his chest. She was just as he remembered, the same bushy hair, the same brown eyes, he felt as if his chest's going to explode. After all these years, oh how much he still loved her…

"Hermione…" Harry softly said. The brunette was snapped from her musings and looked at the two.

"Harry…Ginny..." She replied in a monotone, eyes momentarily locking in with Draco's. Then, without another word, she returned her eyes to the window.

Harry shrugged and walked closer to her, he held her hand then leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"How're you?" Ginny tentatively asked, moving to the other side of the bed.

"How's Sophie?" She asked back. "Have you got leads? Do you know where she is?"

Harry winced and shook his head. "No, but we're doing everything-"

"Then why are you here?" She asked, her voice suddenly harsh.

"We wanted to see-"

"How I'm doing?" Hermione interjected, her voice hollow. "What do you think? My daughter's been kidnapped, how the bloody fucking hell do you think I'm doing?" Her voice shook and several tears fell from her eyes. Draco's hands itched to wipe it away.

"Hermione-"

Hermione's eyes suddenly turned to Draco. He gave a start and stared at her brown eyes.

"Is he one of the Ministry officials who're 'doing everything'?" She asked coldly. "Well, seems like your everything's not enough though is it?" She asked Draco. "My daughter hasn't been found yet is she?"

"Hermione, please." Harry pleaded. He was worrying Hermione might start to scream and thrash again.

"Don't worry Harry, I wont strain myself." She said, as if reading what he was thinking. "I need to get out of this bloody hospital as fast as possible so I can find my daughter myself."

Harry gripped her hand tighter but she didn't respond. "We will get her Hermione, I promise that. I will not let anything happen to her, I promise."

She looked down, tears falling on her lap. "She's my everything…" She whispered. "I'd do anything to get her back…"

"I know, that's why-"

"Please leave." Hermione murmured, wiping away her tears.

"But-"

"Please leave." She repeated firmly. "I want you to leave."

"I understand." Harry said sadly, glancing at Ginny who nodded solemnly.

He kissed her forehead again and headed for the door, Ginny beside him. But Draco didn't move at the spot, he continued looking at her whilst she wipes her eyes with her hands.

"I-" He opened his mouth, though he doesn't really know what he was going to say. He wanted to rush to her and embrace her, kiss her over and over again and tell her he's there. But he can't. His heart constricted as he remembered the last word she uttered to him.

_I hate you…_

It made him want to cry…

"Please leave…" She repeated, in a whisper this time. As if she was too weak to speak in a normal tone.

"We will find her. I will make sure of that." Draco said, more firmly this time.

She didn't reply but a sob escaped her lips. She covered her mouth with her hand, muffling her cry.

"I know what it's like to lose someone very important to you." He turned away from her; for her not see the intense pain in his eyes. "It hurts a damn lot."

And with that, he walked towards the door after Harry and Ginny.

_to be continued..._

* * *

A/N: I updated early! Chapter 2 took a long time, so I hope I compensated with updating this chap early. Thank you for reading! :) Watch out for the next chap.:) Oh, and thanks to those that reviewed! It really helped me a lot!

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Read the **ALERT **on the bottom.

CHAPTER V

"It seems they're on the move." Harry said despairingly as he sat down. He sipped his hot tea and looked at the blond man sitting across him. "They attacked a Muggle shop at Bristol and another one at South Gloucestershire. A Muggle died in the struggle. The ministry had a lot of work to do; there were a lot of witnesses so they had a lot of fuss with the modifying their memories."

"Did they discover who were the attackers?" Ginny asked, sitting beside her husband.

Harry shook his head. "But they said that one of them was a tall man with black hair and black eyes, said he was the one that killed the Muggle. Well, tortured him first. It was horrible; there was blood everywhere. The bloke didn't die of Avada Kedavra, he died from pain and loss of blood."

"That's terrible." Ginny gasped.

"Sounds like Nott. He's always had a thing for inflicting pain and suffering." Draco mumbled, gripping his hot teacup, relishing the dull burn on his hands. "But what about Sophie? Did they leave anything that might lead us to her?"

Harry looked away and Draco noticed he looked a little green and about to vomit any second.

"Th-They left a note." He drew breath to compose himself. "At the back of the bloke who died."

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked but Draco understood already and he too looked like he's about to be sick.

"Engraved the message on his back." Harry said and Ginny's eyes widened. "It said, 'Give us the Mudblood in exchange for her spawn.'"

"What do they want with Hermione?" Ginny whispered, eyes watery. "Why her?"

"Hermione said that Lucius told her that she's they key for the upcoming war." Harry massaged his temple. "I haven't got the foggiest what that meant." He looked at Draco.

"Me neither." Draco replied. "My father's a psychotic bastard, who knows what's going on in that mind of his."

"What are we going to tell Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"We're not going to tell her anything." Draco firmly said. "Especially that message they left. She'd think turning herself in would save Sophie. We have to protect her from herself."

"But-"

"I agree with Malfoy." Harry sighed and ran his hand through his unruly, black hair. "She'll kill herself to save Sophie. And we can't let that happen."

Harry sighed again and drained his cup.

"James will be leaving for Hogwarts tomorrow." Ginny said quietly.

"Yes." Harry replied, sounding wearier. They had left their children at the Burrow with Ron, deciding that they're safer there. "And we'll drop him off. You, me, Albus and Lily will see James off." Harry assured her, sensing that Ginny might be worried that with everything happening; they wouldn't be able to see their eldest son off.

Ginny started to cry. She buried her face in her hands, sobbing quietly.

"I don't want another war." She whispered, her voice muffled. "I don't want our children to feel what we felt when we were young. I want them to have a normal life, the life we didn't have. I don't want them to live in constant fear that someone's out to get them. I want them to be normal Harry, I want them to be happy."

She hiccupped and sobbed some more whilst Harry embraced her and whispered soothing things in her ear.

"Ginny…" Draco softly said, almost inaudible amid Ginny's sobs. "We'll do anything to give them that. I don't want my daughter to feel that way too. I want her to live normally, away from death and torture. We'll save her and everything will be alright."

After that, he stood up and headed to the sitting room. Harry was left, trying to sooth Ginny who shook even more after what Draco said.

"I'm scared." Ginny mumbled, face now buried in Harry's neck. "For Hermione, Draco and Sophie. I'm scared for all of us."

Harry tried to tell her she was wrong, and nothing was to be scared for. But he couldn't do it. Because he, after all, was scared too.

"I know dear…" He kissed her forehead. "I 'am too…"

OOO

Draco slumped on the sofa and buried his face in his hands. He hated to admit it, but he was scared. He was scared to death that his daughter might not come out of this alive. And if she doesn't, Hermione will follow suite. The mere thought makes him tremble.

He was angry with Harry, really angry when he discovered what he had disclosed from him all these years. _He had a daughter. _He was seething when he found out but was also hit with a sudden urge to see his daughter and her mother. He wished he could see her, hold her little hand and embrace her little body. It was cruel really, that the only reason he discovered that he was a father was because his daughter's been kidnapped. And by his own father of all people. He sighed and wrung his hands. He stared outside the window, it was raining. He thought about that night he threw Hermione out, it had been raining that day too. She had been pregnant back then and he didn't know. He surmised she was going to tell him that night but then after what he'd done, she didn't. He didn't blame her a bit though. He had practically torn her apart. Maybe Harry was right, maybe he didn't deserve to know. Maybe she was right too when she called him a coward that night.

OOO

After Ginny assured Harry she's going to be okay, she went to their bedroom to rest. Harry decided to join Draco. He grabbed two firewhiskeys and made his way to the sitting room. When he arrived, he saw Draco staring blankly at the window.

"Hey." Harry said. Draco looked up and nodded his thanks as Harry handed him a bottle of firewhiskey.

They just sat there in silence, staring out in the window. Both were savoring the burn on their throat as they swallowed their drinks.

"I'm sorry." Draco suddenly said.

Harry, who was about to take a swig, paused. "For what?"

"For dragging you into this." He was not looking at Harry, his eyes were glued to the bottle on his hands. "I wish I can say that I don't need you so you can live peacefully but I can't. Merlin knows I can't do this alone."

Harry knew it took a lot of guts for someone like Draco, who is very proud person, to admit he needed help in a very humble way. He lowered his bottle and looked intently at him.

"I would help even if you didn't ask me too. Hermione is very important to me." He smiled. "I've never really had a family before and I sort of adopted her and Ron as my family. I would do anything in my power to protect them. I would die before I let anyone harm them."

"But you can't die." Draco said, now looking at him too. "You have to live for Ginny and your children. You have another family to protect now."

Harry nodded. "I know." He looked at the photographs on the tables and smiled. "I love them so much. It's amazing that Ginny wanted me you know. I always thought she deserved someone better, someone who doesn't have a crazed, snake-like mad wizard chasing after him. But she still wanted me and to this day, I still think I'm not worth all her love." His eyes stopped at their wedding picture. "I love her so much."

"I'm sorry." Draco repeated, eyes downcast.

Harry shook his head again. "There's nothing to be sorry about. Frankly, I think part of Hermione's suffering is my fault.

Draco frowned. "How did you work that out?"

Harry heaved a breath. "Think about it, if she didn't become my friend and fight alongside me, would there still be this sick Death Eaters trailing after her? She sacrificed so much for me. If she didn't become my friend, she would've been safer. That goes with Ron too, and all the Weasleys. If they didn't become friends with Harry Potter, do you think they would have been affected as much." Harry looked up, and blinked. Draco knew he was forcing back the tears that were impending. "They lost so much. Charlie died and Bill was almost turned into a werewolf. Fred lost his right eye and George will have that scar on his chest forever. Dad, Arthur to you, was left with a paralyzed left arm. Mum, Molly to you, almost died in St. Mungo's. Even the Healers couldn't believe their luck that they managed to save her. If they weren't close to me, the enemies wouldn't have targeted them so much."

"It was not your choice." Harry looked at him. "It was theirs. They supported you, knowing the consequences. They cared for you and would sacrifice so much for you. It was not your fault, nor theirs. You're lucky you had such people beside you. And you're smart you didn't push them away. I shoved away the only person who cares for me, who loves me. You're right, I was stupid. But in my defense, I was trying to protect her. But now, it all seems worthless doesn't it? She's still in danger, so is our daughter."

After a long pause, Harry said. "I'm sorry for not telling you about Sophie. You're right, you had the right to know."

Draco shook his head. "No, _you _were right. I left them so I had no right."

"But if I did tell you, would you have gone back?"

Draco chuckled bitterly. "Right now, I would answer yes. But if you would've asked me about it back then, I would've answered, 'Take care of them Potter, contact me if anything happens, I'll be there.' It's stupid, but I think that's what I would've told you."

"Why?"

"I-I can't tell you, it's hard but if I have to explain, I want her to know first the reason for my actions."

Harry nodded and downed the rest of his firewhiskey.

"I'm going to the ministry." Harry stood up. "I'll drop by the Burrow first to pick up Ron and we'll go together."

Draco stood up too. "I'm going."

"No" Harry firmly said. "You can't take the risk, even with Polyjuice Potion."

"I want to go Potter! I don't want to sit here and do nothing!" He spat angrily. "I want to find my daughter."

"I know that!" Harry snapped. "But in case you've forgotten, you're a wanted man! And if you get caught, you can't help save Sophie! Just cooperate for now Malfoy."

Draco dropped back to the couch, arms crossed and looking murderous.

Harry sighed and shook his head. He headed to his fireplace and grabbed some Floo powder. He threw it in the flames, which turned emerald green. He glanced back at Draco before stepping in the flames.

"Tell Ginny I'll be back."

Draco didn't reply and still looked moody. Harry stepped in, bellowed "Ministry of Magic" and spun out of sight.

OOO

"Are they in place?" Lucius said, his eyes focused in the window. It was raining.

"Yeah." Nott replied, sitting in an armchair by the fireplace. "I think I sent enough people and some…er creatures. They'll do a nice job. Do you think they'll move after that message we sent them?"

"How can they not? The delivery of the message itself is hard to forget." Lucius sneered. "Anyway, if they really care about that filthy brat, they'll go with our terms."

Nott nodded.

"Speaking of the brat, she's gone quiet these past days." Nott grabbed a calabash pipe and lighted it. Smoke billowed around him as he blew. "She hasn't died, hasn't she?"

"Have you been feeding her?" Lucius frowned.

"I ordered someone to bring her beverages." Nott replied. "But I guess better send some food over before she starve to death."

"Do you notice something in her?" Lucius asked, slightly hesitant.

"What do you mean?"

"Something about her….just, something –" He sighed and shook his head. "Forget it."

He resumed looking out the window.

"Cleaver!" Theodore Nott bellowed. Seconds later, the tall man with yellowing, pointy teeth appeared. "Give this to the brat or she might die of hunger in that cell."

Nott threw half a bread and a bottle of water at Cleaver who leered and headed out.

"Wait." Lucius interrupted. "I'll do it."

"And why in the name of bloody Merlin would you want to." Nott frowned.

Lucius grabbed the food and drink and replied, "For questioning."

He left Nott before he can even reply.

OOO

"Here." Lucius threw the bread and water at the small flap attached at the bars.

Sophie, who was huddled in the corner, looked at the food contemptuously, raised her chin and looked away.

"Fine, starve to death for all I care." Lucius spat.

Sophie didn't reply and merely looked at the wall. Lucius was eyeing her, in deep thought.

"Brat." Lucius muttered after minutes of cold silence. "Who is your father?"

Sophie looked at him then. Grey to grey. Her own filled with raw anger.

"Why do you care?" She shot at him. "Are you going to kidnap him too? Well if you do, don't lock him in the same cell as I am. It's bad enough without him in it."

Lucius' eyebrows shot upwards. "You didn't answer my question. I don't care for your sentiments to your father. Tell me his name."

Sophie didn't reply and resumed looking at the grimy wall.

"I don't like to repeat questions brat." Lucius said, annoyance lacing his tone. "Tell me who your fucking father is!"

Again, she didn't reply.

Lucius was not a patient man. He raised his wand and bellowed.

_Crucio!_

The little girl screamed and writhed in front of him. Minutes after, he lifted the curse.

"Now tell me or you'll have another dose of that." Lucius muttered dangerously.

Sophie continued to cry. Lucius raised his wand again and was halfway through the Cruciatus Curse when she interrupted.

"Please stop!" She cried.

"The tell me or I'll-"

"D-Draco!" Sophie said, voice trembling. "D-Draco Malfoy."

Lucius' eyes widened, he nearly dropped his wand.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**A/N: **I'm very sorry for the late update, I really am. A lot has been going on, I'm sorry. I hope you liked this chapter. Reviews help me a lot so feel free to tell me what you think. Constructive criticisms are also welcome. Just don't review, "This is crap!" and not tell me the reason why you think it is, a'right? Thanks for reading.

**NOTE ALERT****: I don't really think "Melancholy" is an appropriate title for this. I want your opinion on what title suites this story best. PM me your suggestions or mention it in your review. Thanks, I'll be looking forward to it! **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VI

**A/N: **Wow, I've updated. LOL. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this. Drop by a review, it really helps me a lot.

* * *

"_Mummy?" Asked a six-year-old girl as she pushed her green peas around her plate. _

"_Yes dear?" _

_She didn't answer immediately. Hermione looked at her daughter to see she looked nervous._

"_What is it Sophie?" She prodded. _

"_Er…well, I just…erm…Mummy, wh-what's my daddy like?" _

_Hermione dropped her glass and it shattered on the floor. She quickly whipped out her wand and muttered a spell to fix it. Once she picked up her glass, she looked at her daughter who was crying. She mentally berated herself for scaring her and rushed to her side. _

"_Oh honey, don't cry." She embraced her and ran a hand through her hair. _

"_Mummy, I-I'm sorry I asked…I-I didn't-" _

"_No, no it's ok. I'm sorry I scared you." She smiled at her to show that she wasn't angry. She really isn't mad but the thought of discussing his former husband to their daughter he didn't even know makes her heart pound. _

_She knew this time would come eventually. Of course Sophie would want to know what her father is like. She often saw her looking enviously at families they happen to pass while doing their grocery. It pierces her heart when she sees jealousy and longing everytime her eyes fall to the father and child. She couldn't well deny her right to know although sometimes, she wishes she were enough. That her daughter can live all her life just content that she has a mother and doesn't know an inkling as to who her father is. Because, the truth is, talking about him only opens up her wound. A wound that, after all these years, still hasn't healed. _

_She carried Sophie to her room and sat her on the bed. She looked intently at her eyes as a battle raged on inside her. Her fist clenched and unclenched for what seemed to be a hundred times. _

"_Mummy?" Sophie asked, a little worried for her mother had turned pale. _

"_His name is Draco Malfoy. He had blond hair…" Hermione started, faltering slightly. "…and grey eyes, just like yours. I've known him since we were eleven." _

"_So we went to…to H-Hoogwerts too?" Sophie asked, nose scrunching slightly as she tried to remember the magical school that her mother frequently talked about. _

"_It's Hogwarts dear." She smiled slightly and took her little hand on her own. "Yes, we went there together but we were in different houses. I was in Gryffindor and he was in Slytherin. He's a proud man, your father. He's quite clever and cunning if he wants to." _

_Hermione found her throat suddenly dry. She had run out of things to say. She doesn't really know how to describe him because she never really knew that much about him. Well, she thought she knew before but it turned out to be all a lie. Hermione closed her eyes as she remembered that night he threw her out._

"_H-He's good at Potions and Arithmancy. He plays the position of Seeker in Quidditch and he was a school prefect." _

_Hermione stopped there, she couldn't go on. She braced herself for questions like, "What was he like?" and "Why did he leave us?" But it didn't come._

"_Did he love us Mummy?" Sophie asked. _

"_I-I…" Hermione's heart pounded on her chest. "Y-Yes…he did." At that time, Hermione felt that's the biggest lie she ever told her daughter. _

"_But he left us…" Sophie sadly said. "If he did love us, why did he leave us?" _

_Hermione had no answer to that. Instead, she pulled her daughter into a hug._

_That night, Hermione dug in the depths of her drawer. After a half an hour fumbling through her stuff, she finally found what she's looking for. A worn old picture._

_A worn old picture of him and her._

_It wasn't a wizarding picture so it doesn't move. It was taken a few weeks after their graduation. They had met at Muggle London; he was in disguise, so was she. She had taken his picture with her Muggle camera, just for fun. She was goading him to smile but he had refused. She insisted playfully and when he though she looked ridiculous, he managed to crack a small smile. She took a shot of him then, nearly blinding him with the bright flash. Then, before he can even scold her, she Apparated to her apartment. It was all right; she knew he'd follow. And he did. He chased her around, trying to snatch the camera from her hand. He caught her, pinned her to the ground and demanded for it. She just laughed, said no and stuck her tongue at him. He shook his head and remarked how stupid she looked. Then, he kissed her. The camera lay forgotten to the floor as they proceeded to her room, kissing all the way. _

_Hermione wiped her eyes. She thought that it was unfair that she didn't show this to Sophie. But she justified her action with the reasoning that she doesn't need to know because it's not as if he's of any importance to them anymore. It's not as if he's coming back to them. _

_With slightly shaking legs, she stood up and headed to the bathroom. She dropped the picture in the sink and pulled out her wand. She pointed at the picture and muttered, "Incendio." She watched as the picture was slowly consumed by the fire. _

"Oh, you're awake." Hermione gave a start as the door to her room opened and a certain redhead entered.

"Ron." Hermione said as a way of greeting. Ron smiled and sat at the chair beside her bed. "How's your arm?"

"Oh, this?" Ron looked at his left arm. "They weren't able to heal it completely by magic because it was heavily damaged but I feel fine. They just removed the cast yesterday." She looked at Hermione, suddenly turning serious. "How about you? Hermione, I'm sorry we weren't able to save Sophie. We should've-"

"No, it's not your fault." Hermione sighed. "I know you did your best and it's because of you that I'm still alive. I've been a real prat to Harry these past few days. I made him think I blame him." She sighed yet again and fidgeted with her hands. "I'm just stressed and worried. And this wait is driving me mad! I just want to get out of here and save my daughter myself but I can't 'cause they've taken my wand."

Ron smiled and took one of her hands. "Sophie's going to be safe Hermione. Everyone's doing their best. You'll be out in a few days and you'll be able to help. Although, I advice you not to act rash. Sophie will be sad if she hears something bad happened to you."

"Since when have you been the one to give me an advice Ronald Weasley." She said, a warm smile on her face as she looked at one of her best friends.

Ron merely shrugged. "I figured that since your bedridden and all, I should take the shoes of the intellectual one."

Hermione shook her head, still smiling. "Are Harry and Ginny off?"

"Yeah, they picked up James, Al and Lily early this morning. I didn't come 'cause I thought it's a private family time for them."

"I wonder when I will be able to go to Platform 9 ¾ again." Hermione mumbled.

"Next year, you will be. You'll be seeing Sophie off, right?"

Hermione hoped so, she really did.

**OOO**

"Oh for goodness sake James, stop pestering your brother." Ginny said incredulously as James ranted on and on about Hogwarts in front of Albus who was clearly jealous.

"I'm just telling him how fun and exciting it is to go to Hogwarts!" James grinned as he pushed his trolley.

"Yeah, in about a hundred times." Harry rolled her eyes. He looked at the pouting Albus. "Don't worry Al, you'll be getting your letter next year." Albus brightened a little at that.

"Yes, of course." Jamed nodded. With a glance at their surroundings, the Potters went through the magical barrier. Instantly, Platform 9 ¾ materialized before them.

"But…" James continued their conversation before. "We wont see much of each other 'cause there's a chance that you'll get sorted in Slytherin." He sniggered at the look on his brother's face.

"I won't!" Albus yelled. "I won't be in Slytherin! I'll be in Gryffindor like Mum and Dad!"

James let out a noncommittal sigh. "You'll never know little brother, you'll never know,"

"James, stop torturing your brother." Harry looked firmly at his oldest son who just sniggered. "Get in, the train will be leaving soon. Here, I'll lift your trunk." Harry heaved his son's trunk in the train. James gave him a hug. Then, he went to his mother and she kissed his cheek.

"Bye Lily." James pinched his six-year old sister in the cheek. "Bye Mr. Slytherin!" He ruffled Albus' messy hair. Albus just huffed at him and crossed his arms.

"James, take care ok?" Harry said to his son who was now inside a train and was looking at him from a window. "Write to us if anything's wrong. Don't do anything rash, don't look for trouble ok?"

"All right dad." He said, smiling.

"I'm serious James Potter." He sternly said. The Hogwart's Express was moving now.

"Stay out of trouble!" Harry said as he walked to keep up, still looking intently at his son's face. "Promise me!" He was jogging now.

"I know, I promise!" James bellowed through the sound of the train. The train picked up speed and Harry had to run.

"We love you!" Harry shouted as the train rushed past him.

"He'll be all right Harry." Ginny smiled reassuringly beside him. "Don't worry."

Harry heaved a breath. "Yeah, he will be."

He gazed at the empty tracks. Hoping with all his being that his son would have a peaceful first year than he had.

**OOO**

Lucius was staring at the shaking figure in front of him. He should've known. When he first looked at her eyes, there was something familiar about her. His gripped on his wand tightened, his whole body trembled with fury. However, as he glared fiercely at the girl before him, a voice emanated from his mind.

"_Yes Lucius, I 'am willing to die for him. He's my son and I truly love him. I'll die before he knows anything about this…" _

Lucius closed his eyes, very much aware of the piercing pain in his heart. Without another word, he strode out of the dungeon. He went, not to the drawing room to where Nott is, but to his room. He went to the window and looked outside but not really seeing it. Then, he walked to his bedside table and lifted a picture of a smiling, beautiful blonde woman. He traced her face hungrily, his heart aching to feel her warmth again. But as he closed his eyes, he saw, not the smiling face of her wife but a flash of green light and her pale, blank face as she fell dead before his feet.

His body convulsed in anger again. His hate directed to the least likely person.

His son.

The door suddenly opened and Nott came in. Lucius immediately put down the frame, face-down.

"Everything's set. Let's go." Nott said and went out.

Lucius nodded and followed.

**OOO**

Harry, Ginny and their children had just arrived at the Burrow. Albus and Lily had gone after Mrs. Weasley as she announced she baked chocolate chip cookies. Smiling, Harry followed them to the kitchen.

"Harry!" Ginny shrieked. A silvery, cheetah Patronus, which Harry recognized as one of his fellow Auror, cantered inside.

"There's an attack at Mayfair! They've included Dementors and Werewolves now! Hurry please, we need backup!"

The Patronus vanished in a wisp of silvery smoke. Harry looked back at his wife, worry etched on his face. Then, he looked around to see that Mrs. Weasley and the children hurried out, looking panicked.

"I need to go." Harry suddenly said. He grabbed his cloak.

"Harry, please be careful." Ginny said. She was very pale. He nodded and kissed her.

"Daddy!" Lily had rushed to her father and embraced one of his legs. "Please don't go!" She cried.

"I have to Lily." He looked down a his daughter, pried her off his leg and handed her to his wife. He kissed her wet cheek. "I'll be back sweetie."

With a last look at his family, he rushed outside and Disapparated when he walked out of the Burrow's boundary.

**OOO**

Harry arrived at Dover street and pandemonium instantly met his eyes. There were flashes of green and red. Someone lunged behind Harry and he smelt blood and dirt as he gazed up at his attacker. A werewolf. He struggled to get free and managed to kick him off. He shot a curse at him and he crumpled in the ground. Immediately, a Death Eater appeared before him, throwing hexes and curses everywhere so fast that Harry had no time to retaliate and just dodged it. Suddenly, someone shot a stunning spell at the Death Eater. Harry looked up to see Ron.

"Are you all right?" Ron asked, panting.

"Y-Yeah."

"I just got back from the St. Mungo's. I received a Patronus and I dashed here. I'm-"

"Ron, look out!"

Harry pushed him as a Killing Curse whooshed pass their heads.

"I guess we're even." Ron mumbled as he got up but Harry didn't have time to reply as werewolves, Death Eaters and Dementors swooped before them. And like in the War a few years back, they readied themselves to fight.

The heated battle resumed. Harry watched in horror as a number of his fellow Aurors fell in the ground. Others were wounded, others were dead. He also heard sounds of people Apparating, whether friend or foe he did not know. He fought fiercely, dodging and aiming spells.

The battle lasted a few more hours when suddenly, he noticed their enemies slowly dissipating until none was left. He was confused but as he looked around, his heart sank. Bodies lay everywhere.

"Wh-What happened?" Asked Ron who was clutching his stomach which was bleeding.

"I dunno. But we need to take everyone to St. Mungo's. Let's round up the wounded."

They looked for their alive comrades and healed the wounds that they can. They lifted them up to one place so it'll be easy to Disapparate later. All of a sudden, someone was calling Harry's name. He whirled around.

"I-It was a d-diversion!" Cromwell, the Auror who sent Harry the Patronus earlier, wheezed as he clutched a stitch on his side. "Harry, th-they attacked St. Mungo's!" Harry felt his heart drop to the ground. Ron rushed to them, eyes wide.

"What happened?!" Ron bellowed frantically.

"Th-The protectors were outnumbered-" Cromwell began but was cut off when Harry grabbed his shoulders and shook him hard.

"Cut with the fucking crap!" Harry yelled at his face. "What the hell happened?!"

"Th-They took H-Hermione Granger…"

And just like that, Ron's and Harry's world came crashing down.

**_To be continued..._**


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER VII

Draco clenched and unclenched his hands. He was angry…stark, raving furious to be precise. He had gone out of control a while ago, when Harry, grim-faced, bloodied and guilty, told him what happened to Hermione. Ginny and a confused Ron, who was flabbergasted when he saw Draco in Harry and Ginny's house, stopped him.

"You told me you were sure she was protected." Draco said, his voice shaking. He paced the room in an attempt to vent his anger. "You told me there were Aurors stationed everywhere! You told me I have nothing to worry about!" Then, he wasn't able to control himself anymore. He rushed to Harry, pulled him by the collar and shouted right at his face. "YOU TOLD ME SHE WAS BLOODY SAFE!"

"I know!" Harry shouted back, his voice pained. "I thought she was safe! I-I thought-"

"You bloody thought wrong then!" Draco released him harshly and Harry fell to the sofa. "They took her didn't they?!" His hands itched to punch Harry but he directed his anger to the mirror by the fireplace and punched it instead. Blood trickled from his closed fist.

"Mal – Draco…." Ginny stepped forward cautiously. Ron tried to stop her but she brushed him off.

"Don't." His voice was cold and fierce. They couldn't see his face for he was looking down. Blood dripped from his hand to the floor.

"Just let me heal-"

"I 'am not in control of myself right now." Hit bit out icily. "Get away from me or I'm afraid I might hurt you."

"Ginny, get the hell away from the psycho!" Ron pulled his sister behind him, pulled out his wand and pointed it at Draco.

"Ron, don't!" Harry rushed to his friend and attempted to yank his wand.

"No! What the hell is that bastard doing here anyway?!" Ron bellowed furiously.

"Ron, I had to alert him to what's going on! He's Sophie's father." Harry tried to pacify Ron but to no avail.

"Yes, the father who walked away from them!" Ron sneered. "The father who abandoned his child! He has no right Harry! He has nothing to-"

In a flash, Draco was in front of him. He was pointing his wand so close to Ron's face, anger and pain etched on his own.

"Do not talk about things you don't understand Weasley." He whispered murderously.

"I understand enough Malfoy." Ron retorted, voice laced with malice. "I understand that you're a slimy little coward who can't face reality! I know you're nothing but a pathetic bastard who likes to hide in his mother's ski-"

Before Ron can even finish what he's about to say, he was thrown with a bang. Ginny screamed and Harry produced a barrier between Ron and Draco. Harry looked up to se Draco looking quite deranged, sparks still spitting on the tip of his wand. He had never seen him thing angry before.

"Don't – " Draco started but was unable to continue. It seems his anger had rendered him speechless.

They stayed like that for what seems like hours. Harry and Draco in one side of the barrier with Draco glaring daggers at Ron on the other side. Ron was sprawled on the ground and Ginny was kneeling beside him, running her wand on the length of his body. He too was glaring at Draco.

Suddenly, a Patronus soared from the window and landed on the table. The silver cheetah spoke in Cromwell's voice.

"_Harry, we found Sophie Granger under the rubble here in St. Mungo's. She's still unconscious and the Healers are attending to her. Please come here immediately." _

The cheetah vanished in a wisp of smoke and left them staring at the spot where it disappeared. Then, all of a sudden, they abruptly moved and Disapparated without another word.

**OOO**

"_Is that Draco Malfoy?" _

"_Dear Merlin! It is!" _

"_Did Potter arrest him? But what is he doing here?"_

Whispers echoed the hall of St. Mungo's as Harry, Draco, Ron and Ginny walked. They ignored the gasps and murmurs as every occupant in St. Mungo's, patient, Aurors and Healers alike, gaped at Malfoy.

"Mr. Potter." A wizard in Auror robes strode forward. "Please excuse me but Draco Malfoy cannot be here. He needs to be detained in Azkaban as soon-"

"I 'am allowing Malfoy to be here Stanwood." Harry gazed sharply at the Auror.

"But sir, I'm afraid you don't have the power-"

"I believe I do." Harry snapped, clearly annoyed at the pestering. "Where is Sophie Granger's room?"

"I can't tell you in front of him." He glanced at Malfoy who was gritting his teeth.

"Yes you can Stanwood." Harry snapped. "Where is the bloody room?!"

"But sir, you are not the Head Auror and Malfoy is-"

"Shut the fuck up you prat before-" Draco cut in, losing patience.

"Mr. Ashford!" Harry spotted his superior congregating with several Aurors. Like everyone else, his eyes widened as he spotted the blond beside Harry.

"Potter, what-"

"Please sir, we need to talk. Privately." Harry implored.

Mr. Ashford stared at him for a while before he nodded and dismissed his Aurors.

"I don't have time for this Potter." Draco hissed angrily in Harry's ear.

"We have to make time for this Malfoy! They need to understand why you're here or they'll cart you off to Azkaban!" Harry glared at him before turning to the Head Auror who was looking suspicious.

"Sir, Draco Malfoy is here in my consent. He needs to see Sophie Granger Sir." He said, hoping not to divulge that much. He knows Mr. Ashford trusts him and he hoped in all his might he'd let this go without too much questioning.

"I don't see what the child's relevance is to him. I'm sorry, but he cannot proceed. You understand of course Mr. Potter that Mr. Malfoy here is a wanted man and we've been looking for him for years. He needs to be taken to Azkaban, it's the protocol."

"But-" Harry started but Draco cut in.

"Sophie Granger is my daughter." Draco boldly said. The Auror's jaw dropped slightly.

"I beg your pardon?" Mr. Ashford asked, clearly believing he didn't hear correctly. "What is the meaning of this…of this madness Potter?" He demanded. His eyes bore into him and flickered, he seemed to have understood something. Harry cursed his boss' good deduction skills. "Have you been in contact with him all these years?"

"No sir." But Mr. Ashford still looked skeptical. "It's true, I haven't been in contact with him for years. But I did contact him a day after my goddaughter's kidnapping. He needs to know Sir, he's her father."

"But this is ridiculous-"

"Sir, please hold his trial until everything's solved. Please, we need to focus on how to find their whereabouts." Harry nearly pleaded.

"Letting him run free is against the rule." Mr. Ashford said rather stoically. "He might escape again."

"I give you my word Sir." He glanced at Draco. "I'll put my job in line. I'll even put myself in line. I assure you he won't run away again."

"Harry, what the hell are you saying?" Ron burst out angrily but Harry ignored him.

"You trust him?" Asked Mr. Ashford, eyebrows furrowed.

"Yes." Harry answered shortly. Draco raised an eyebrow, as he looked sideways at him.

Mr. Ashford's eyes flickered to the determined Harry then to the aloof Malfoy. Ron was still seething and confused beside Ginny who was looking at her husband.

"I trust you Potter." Mr. Ashford finally said. "I hope it's not misplaced."

Harry exhaled a breath of relief and extended his hand to his superior who shook it.

"Thank you. Don't worry it's not." He smiled gratefully. "Anyway, where's Sophie's room?"

"At the end of the hall. Room 101. The entrance's decked with Aurors, I'll come with you."

"Last time, St. Mungo's was decked with Aurors too, isn't it?" Draco suddenly said, grey eyes boring to Mr. Ashford's. "But that didn't stop them from breaking in and blasting almost half of the place is it?"

Mr. Ashford looked sharply at him and he could see a trace of guilt in the old man's face. The west part of St. Mungo's was indeed ruined and there were several people gravely injured. Therefore, the east part was flooding with people, patients and Aurors everywhere.

"Malfoy stop it-"

"I admit it was our fault." Came Mr. Ashford's clipped response. "We underestimated them. But this time, we're ready for anything."

"You better be." Malfoy said, rather rudely. "Assure that no other innocent people are harmed or _taken._"

"Malfoy stop it." Harry hissed again.

But Mr. Ashford didn't reply and merely stared at the blond for a few minutes.

"Let's go." He suddenly said. "I'll explain to the guards so you may enter."

Without another word, he walked away, Harry, Ginny, Draco and Ron at his wake.

**OOO**

Lucius glared at the unconscious witch in front of him, the bandage in her chest crimson red. Her wound had opened again after the violent struggle. She had fought them intensely even without a wand but still, she was no match for the number of people who took her. They overpowered all the Aurors, blasting half of St. Mungo's in process, and left her daughter under the rubble. They agreed that keeping the child is of no importance to them anymore. They finally got the Mudblood and her spawn will only be a hindrance to their goal. With her in close proximity, the effect of the potion and spell on Granger may not be as strong as it can be.

The door opened and Nott came in. He took one glance at the witch and sneered.

"Of all the people in the entire wizarding world, it has to be her." He stood beside Lucius and folded his arms. "She's filthy and inferior-"

"But she has the power to be the vessel." Lucius cut in. "With her magical prowess, she can even be stronger than we imagined."

Nott scoffed and pulled out his wand.

"I guess I'll cure her then." He started peeling off her blood soaked bandage. "Wouldn't want her to die seeing as she's the 'perfect vessel' and all that now can't we?"

Lucius only stared as Nott took off the dressing and started muttering healing spells.

"_She makes him happy. I 'am grateful of her Lucius. She brought back the light in Draco's eyes…" _

"But she's the reason the light in yours died…" Lucius mumbled softly, clenching his fist.

"What?" Nott paused and looked at the blond man.

"Nothing." He turned to the door. "I'll go to the preparations."

"It's all going to happen now is it?" Nott whispered, sounding quite deranged.

Lucius paused. "Yes, we will do what the Dark Lord failed to accomplish."

**OOO**

"What's the prognosis?" Ginny asked at the Healer.

After much fuss at the guards outside regarding Draco, they managed to get in. The Healers inside went crazy at the sight of a wanted Death Eater but they managed to calm them down and assure that they were safe.

The Healer glanced at Draco then back at Ginny. "She suffered a fractured arm and leg. She's also severely dehydrated and there were traces of the effect of the Cruciatus." Draco's eyes flashed and the Healer back slowly. "Erm…but we managed to cure it all although she has to be under observation for the next few days."

"How long will she be unconscious?" Harry asked.

"The potion should wear off in half an hour. However, we cannot let the Aurors question her just yet. It'll just put her under strain." She sternly said.

"We understand." Harry nodded. "Now, if you don't mind, we'd like to be with her."

The Healer nodded and departed.

Silence filled the whole room as every conscious occupant stared at the young girl in the bed.

"You know, we would leave you…" Harry said to Draco who looked transfixed as he stared at his daughter. "…but we can't. So if you'd like to go closer to her, then go."

"But-" Ron tried to interrupt but Ginny silenced him with a glare.

Draco took one small step, then another and another until he was finally beside Sophie's bed. She looked so much like her mother and if she opens her eyes she would have eyes like him. He lifted a trembling hand and grazed his daughter's pallid cheek.

"Sophie…" He whispered and felt the corner of his eyes burn. "I'm sorry…"

Even if he'd known he had a daughter for a short amount of time, he felt an overwhelming love for the child.

What if he hadn't left? What if he hadn't thrown Hermione out that night? What if he hadn't let his conscience get in the way? What if he had been brave enough? What if he hadn't let his love for his mother…

Draco shook himself. The 'what ifs' will not turn back time. He had made his decision and he's paying for it. He had estranged his wife, left her and their daughter and tried to repent his sin to his mother.

Draco gave a start as Sophie stirred and slowly opened her eyes.

"M-Mum…" She hoarsely whispered. Her eyes wandered to the blond man beside her bed. "Wh-Where am I?" She started to panic and tried to stand up.

"Sophie, don't move." Harry strode forward and gently pushed her back to bed.

"Uncle Harry!" She started to cry. "They took mum! I saw it! She was…she was wounded…blood everywhere and…"

Harry placated her as she sobbed harder.

"Just rest for now Sophie, we'll save your Mum. Don't worry…"

"Th-The tall blond man said sh-she won't come back a-anymore."

"Lucius…" Draco whispered vehemently. Sophie's eyes swiveled to his direction.

"Wh-Who is he?"

Harry looked worried and glanced at Malfoy. He heaved a breath and turned to Sophie again…

"Sophie…" He grasped both of her hands. "His name is Draco Malfoy."

Sophie's grey eyes widened.

"Y-You…" She stared struck at him. Draco started to advance to her but froze when she spoke again, eyes brimming with rage.

"I hate you…"

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

**A/N: **Yay, I updated. Thank you so much for the great people who reviewed. You motivated me. And oh, sorry to **xDramione4Lyfx**, she hoped that Sophie won't say 'I hate you' to her father. Sorry. :)


	8. Chapter 8

Oh my god, I updated after almost two years, _two years! _I'm so sorry I left this story in hiatus for so long. I hope some of my old readers are still out there. As for changing the title of the story, I haven't decided on that yet. Though I liked The Ki'liki's suggestion and the reason behind it. Anyway, enough of my rambling. After almost two years, here's Chapter VIII of Melancholy. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter VIII**

Ginny levitated two cups of hot coffee in one hand and held Al's hand on the other as they walked the hall of St. Mungo's. She looked down at her son who was clutching a toy snitch and a small Quaffle.

"Sophie's not allowed to play with those yet Al." She said gently.

Al looked up to his mother, green eyes filled with worry for his friend. "I know Mum, but I just want to give it to her. I think this will cheer her up. I think James' worried too because he asked me in his letter to get this toy Quaffle from his room and give it to Sophie." He paused and glanced at the Quidditch toys he's holding. "She's going to be okay, right Mum?

Ginny smiled and stopped walking. Kneeling in front of her son, she ruffled his black hair. "She will be Al, don't worry."

"And Auntie Hermione too?"

Ginny's smile faltered a bit but she said, "Of course." She stood up and they resumed walking.

Once they reached the room, they immediately met a horde of Aurors. Al's eye widened as he stared at the tall, imposing and slightly scary men as they asked his mother a series of questions and checked if her name was on the list of the people that are allowed to visit. Once the Auror who held a parchment nodded, they went inside.

"Dad!" Al bounded to Harry Potter who was sitting on a sofa on the corner. Harry embraced his son and muttered a thank you as his wife handed him the coffee.

"Thanks." Draco Malfoy said from a chair beside Sophie's bed as he accepted the steaming cup.

"How is she?" Ginny asked and walked beside Sophie's bed, a hand trailing on her curly hair.

"She's doing fine." Harry answered. "The Healers said that the incident didn't leave much physical trauma but they think it would be better to put her in therapy after this."

"I think that's a good idea." Ginny sadly said, as she looked at the sleeping girl. She turned to Draco who was staring at Sophie. "How are you?"

Draco sighed and drank from his cup, the coffee burning his tongue. He winced a little and sighed. "She doesn't want me near her. The only time I get to sit here is when she's asleep." The pain in his voice was evident, it made Ginny's heart constrict. "Although, I shouldn't be surprised. It's my fault after all."

"She'll come around, I'm sure of it." She assured him but he only shrugged.

"Mum, who is he?" Al asked as he joined his mother beside Sophie.

"He's Draco Malfoy. He's Sophie's father."

Al's eyes widened. He remembered Sophie telling him he hated the man and that she didn't want to follow his footsteps. Al thought Draco Malfoy was a cruel man because of what Sophie said but as he stared at him, he wondered, if he really was cruel then why does he have the same look in his eyes when his Dad looks at him and his brother and sister?

Their attentions were diverted to Sophie as her eyes fluttered open.

"Sophie!" Al happily exclaimed, rushing forward to his friend.

"Al." Sophie smiled.

"I brought you some things so you wouldn't be bored here." Al handed her the toy snitch and the small Quaffle. "The Quaffle is from James."

Sophie's smile widened as she held the snitch and the Quaffle. "Oh, thank you Al!" Al smiled proudly for making her happy.

"Aunt Ginny, about Mum, is there – " She stopped abruptly, noticing who was sitting on the other side of her bed. Her face contorted in anger. "I thought I told you I don't want you near me." Sophie bit out.

"Sophie!" Ginny looked sternly at her. "That is no way to talk to your father! Apologize now."

"No!" Sophie looked away from Draco. "I don't have a father."

Harry stood up from the sofa. "Sophie, that is out of the line, he's still your – "

"Potter, it's okay." Draco stood up, sat at the sofa and didn't say another word.

Sophie crossed her arms and stared stubbornly at the ceiling. Harry and Ginny caught each others eyes and shook their heads.

"Sophie…" Harry sat on the seat Draco vacated. "He's your father, he loves you and all he wants is – "

"He left us Uncle." Sophie said, her voice cold. "He hurt Mum and he left us."

Harry glanced at Draco and saw that he flinched after what Sophie said.

"He's her _now _Sophie. He loves you."

"How's Mum?" She asked, choosing ignore her Uncle's words about Draco Malfoy. "Did you find her?"

Harry turned somber and shook his head. "Not yet Sophie but I promise you, we will find her."

Sophie started crying. "The blond man said that I'm not going to see her again. I don't want her to die, I don't." She started sobbing.

Ginny embraced her and she cried on her chest. "Sweetie, we'll get your mother back and she'll be okay."

She met her husband's eyes again and hoped, with all their might, that they can fulfill that promise.

* * *

Al looked at the man sitting on the sofa. He thought he looked vulnerable sitting there with his face on his hands, Al even thought he was crying. He glanced at his mother who was straightening Sophie's pillows. She fell asleep again and Al was a bit disappointed because he came here to talk to her and have fun, but his Mum said that she needs to rest. His Dad went out and he has no one to play with. So, out of boredom and curiosity, he stared at the blond man at the corner. He saw his face when Sophie said that he's not her father, it suddenly looked as if it was made of stone. Al was surprised because he would've thought that he'll see sadness or even tears but his face hardened and Al was intrigued. He slowly made his way to the sofa, slightly afraid.

Draco felt someone approaching him, he lifted his head and came face to face with Potter's son.

"Is there something you want?" He asked gently, and Al's fear slightly dissipated.

"Nothing, I'm just bored."

Draco smiled. "I see, you want to sit?"

Al nodded and sat beside him. "Are you really Sophie's father?"

Draco nodded.

"Oh, I thought it wasn't true."

"Why?"

"Because she said you weren't."

Draco's chest twinged as he remembered his daughter's hateful words. He closed his eyes and heaved a few breaths to calm himself.

"I'm sorry."

Draco looked down at the little boy. He was looking at his shoes.

"For what?"

"For what Sophie said." He looked up at him and Draco noticed he has the same color of eyes as his father. "I mean, I can't really say sorry for her 'cause I'm not her so I think it's not her who's really saying sorry but me." Al looked confused at what he just said but Draco smiled.

"It's okay. You're Al right?"

"Albus Severus Potter." Al proudly said, puffing his chest out.

"Severus?" Draco asked, momentarily surprised that Potter named his son after Snape. _Snape._

"Yes, Dad said he's one of the bravest men he knew." Albus bounced on is seat, excited about telling his story. "Dad said his name was Severus Snape and he teaches Potions at Hogwarts. He said he was a brave man that fought for the war. You know, I'm proud 'cause I'm named after him, I think it makes me brave too."

"I'm sure you are." Draco assured, smiling at the ten year old as he continued his chatter.

"I have an older brother and a younger sister. My brother's name is James Sirius Potter and my sister's name is Lily Luna Potter. My brother's annoying but Lily and I get along really well. James is at Hogwarts now and Lily's at home with Grandma and Grandpa. I asked Mum if I could come here because I really want to see Sophie " He paused to catch his breath and turned to look at Draco. "How about you? Do you have any brothers and sisters?"

Draco shook his head. "No, I'm an only child."

Al frowned at this. "But that's gotta be lonely! Who do you play with? Well, no one breaks your toys or teases you but it's no fun to play alone."

"I got along pretty well on my own." Draco leaned back, slightly thankful for Potter's son for momentarily diverting his attention from his worries.

Al nodded. "Well, you must have had friends at Hogwarts when you started right?" He shifted uncomfortable on his seat. "You were in Slytherin right?"

"Yes." He noticed that the child looked awkward. "Hey Al, can you tell some things about Sophie?"

Al's eyebrow furrowed and he looked thoughtful. "I don't think Sophie will like it if I tell you stuff about her but I think you're a nice man so I'm going to tell anyway." He glanced at Sophie who was sleeping and whispered. "Just don't tell her I told."

Draco nodded. "I promise."

Al straightened up. "Her favorite color is blue and her favorite ice cream flavor is strawberry. She loves dogs but Auntie Hermione won't let her get one - "

Draco listened, mentally listing down all the things that Al was mentioning. It was a bit sad, he thought, that he couldn't ask his own daughter these stuff because she can't stand the sight of him. He promised himself, he was going to make amends, not just to his daughter but to Hermione as well. After they find her, that is. They were going to find her, he's going to make sure of it.

Al paused and Draco thought he was finished but he said, "Oh! I almost forgot, she loves Quidditch. She told me she'll try out for the Quidditch team on her second year at Hogwarts but she can't make up her mind if she wants to be a Chaser or a Seeker."

Draco smiled again and ruffled to boy's black hair. "Thank you for telling me those."

"You can ask Sophie when she gets better. I mean, she's not in the mood right now but I think she'll forgive you when she knows you're really a nice man."

Draco hoped so, he really does.

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes and gingerly propped herself on her elbow. She winced slightly as she felt pain from her chest and looked down but noticed that her bandages had been changed. She sat up, hand clutching her chest and looked around. She was in a prison cell. She looked at the grimy walls and the steel bars that has a flap. Carefully, she got up and stood in front of the bars, leaning her head against it.

"Where the hell am I?" She closed her eyes and whispered to no one in particular. She remembered several men barging into her room in St. Mungo's, shut put up a fight but they overpowered him. She also remembered, before she slipped into unconsciousness, that she heard an almighty blast and saw Lucius throwing a little girl down the rubble. She remembered the little girl shout for her and tried to reach her. Sophie. Her daughter.

Her eyes shot open and she shouted. "Where the hell am I?" She rattled the bars but the motion hurt her chest so she stopped. "Sophie? Sophie are you here?" She bellowed but received no response.

She leaned against the grimy wall and slid down to the floor. "Oh my god, where's my daughter?" She sobbed.

"We left her under the wreckage. She's of no use to us anymore."

Hermione looked up at the cold eyes of Lucius Malfoy.

"You bastard." She hissed. "What have you done to her?"

"Oh, some...unpleasant things." He waved his hand airily. "She was brave though, I have to say that, for a girl her age."

"Where the hell am I?"

Lucius smiled maliciously. "I wouldn't tell you that now would I? I have something to discuss with you though."

Hermione didn't reply and merely looked at him with eyes full of hatred.

"Now, your daughter informed me of some interesting things about her paternity."

"He's not the father of my child." She spat. "He's just the sperm donor."

"Interesting." Lucius said, though Hermione didn't know what was interesting. "I'm surprised you didn't ask what we're going to you Miss Granger."

"I'm sure you won't tell that to me even if I ask so why bother." She carefully stood up and sat on the bed on the corner.

Lucius ignored her comment and raised his eyebrows. "Miss Granger, do you know of a potion called _Oblivio_?"

Hermione didn't reply. She didn't know about it nor did she care.

"It's a Dark Potion that dates back to the Middle ages. Very few attempted to brew it partly because it's difficult and partly because of the evil that's involved." Lucius stepped closer to her cell. His cold, piercing grey eyes bored into hers and she shivered as she felt the hatred in them. "_Oblivio _was used in the very first war that raged in the Wizarding World. A Dark Wizard by the name of Algernon Venyse brewed this potion, it took him less time because they were at war and he had dead bodies everywhere at his disposal."

Suddenly, she didn't want to know what the potion does. She knows it's something horrendous and she didn't want to hear it. She averted her eyes from Lucius but he continued.

"Now, you may ask, why does he need dead bodies?" He smiled that malicious smile again. "You see Miss Granger, brewing _Oblivio _requires sacrifices. Do you know what kind of sacrifice it needs?"

"Stop." Hermione whispered, shaking slightly.

Lucius ignored her. "It needs the blood of 234 people and the heart of 113 more."

"You're a monster." Hermione stood up, glaring at Lucius.

"It took us some time. We didn't want to alert the Wizarding World of what we're doing. We targeted obscure villages abroad."

"Y-You killed them?"

"As I said, we needed the sacrifice. However, my story is not finished yet."

"I don't want to hear it anymore!" Hermione tried to cover her ears and faced the wall but with a flick of his wand, her hands dropped to her sides.

"After finishing the potion, Algernon needed a Vessel. He needed a wizard or a witch of exceptional magical prowess. _Oblivio _can be used on anyone but in order to utilize it, he needed a worthy Vessel. He chose his sister, Cateline Venyse who was an exceptional witch but fought for the other side. You see, Miss Granger, Algernon Venyse wanted to rule the wizarding world, he wanted to kill the Muggles and the Mudbloods. Sounds familiar?"

Hermione was visibly shaking, hearing about the potion and its origin was making her nauseous but she can't block her ears, Lucius made sure of that.

"Algernon kidnapped Cateline, performed the ritual and made her drink the potion. He was successful. Cateline destroyed everything. She killed the Muggles and the Mudbloods, however, she also killed the wizards. Algernon didn't want that, he didn't want the wizarding race to be destroyed. It was never discovered how, but Algernon stopped Cateline. Both of them disappeared and was never seen or heard of again."

Her eyes were wide, she turned to Lucius and asked, despite herself. "What did he do? Why did she kill them? I thought she fought for the other side."

"It's what _Oblivio _does. It increases the power of the Vessel but it also creates this monster who wants nothing but to destroy everything on its way. It's a soulless, ruthless creature that feels no remorse. It feeds on despair, it thrives on hate. Any trace of what the Vessel was before would disappear, the memories, the feelings. It wants nothing but to kill. I, however, modified the potion. The Vessel will do the bidding of it's creator so it won't exactly destroy the entire world. Algernon and I share the same sentiments."

Hermione looked like she's about to faint. "Y-You're going to - "

Lucius cackled, looking deranged. "I congratulate you Miss Granger. You have the honors of drinking _Oblivio._"

"NO!" Hermione shot up from the bed and ran forward, hands gripping the bar. "NO! I would never!"

Lucius started to walk away. "You have no choice."

As Lucius disappeared, Hermione fell on her knees, crying and praying with all her might she would not end up like Cateline. She remembered Sophie. She remembered Harry, Ginny, Ron, the Weasleys and the other people she cared about. She cried harder.

_Please..._

**_to be continued_**

**_

* * *

_**

Thank you for reading. Please let me know what you think and leave a review. Constructive criticisms are welcomed. Flames will be used to burn Lucius on the stake for being an arse in this chapter.


End file.
